Recent trends are increasing the intelligence of door locks through electronic means. Most vendors use battery power for the electronics associated with these intelligent door locks. However, this application has problems with battery life. Alternative door lock powering systems use armored cable to supply power to the door lock electronics. This solution requires custom, complicated and expensive modifications to the door.